Soul Eater one shot collection
by Pikaforce64
Summary: A collection of Soul eater one shots. Mainly SoMa. Rated T for language and references.
1. Movies

Horror movie

Pairing: none, slight Soul/Maka

Soul sighed. Black*star had managed to drag him to a horror movie. He remembered the conversation.

"Soul"

"what?"

"Your god requests that you watch a horror movie with him!"

"Dude, I saw that one with Maka"

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm just irritated because-"

"Because he had an arguement with Maka."

"Liz, shut up."

"Well its true!"

"Fine, I'll watch the damn movie"

Soul groaned and covered his eyes as the killer murdered the two idiotic teenagers who thought it'd be great to make love in the haunted cabin in the woods. He wished Maka was there. She loved making fun of those movies.

As the movie ended, Soul punched Blackstar in the arm. "I am never watching a horror movie with you again."

Romantic comedy.

Pairing: Complete Soul/Maka

Soul yawned. Maka had dragged him to see some romantic comedy movie, with the promise that he would get to see something he wanted to see in a couple weeks, though they both knew that was a lie. Soul watched the movie, and put his arm around Maka, as he noticed someone else staring at her. Maka also noticed that person, and leaned toward Soul. As the movie ended, the person who was staring at Maka made his move.

"Hey, why don't you ditch him and come with me?" He asked. Maka felt Soul's soul vibrate in anger and she took his hand to calm him down.

"I'm not interested" She replied simply. The man drew closer "Oh come on babe, don't deny you want this"

MAKAAAA CHOP!

And to this day, the janitor still doesn't know how the carpet was stained through with blood.


	2. Confessions

1  
Soul had his eyes closed, his mind wandering. He was interupted by a timid voice.  
"Excuse...me..."  
He looked up. It was one of his fangirls. Sighing slightly, he responded "What do you need?"  
"S-soul...I love you..."  
Soul groaned, and shook his head "Listen...you seem nice...but I don't feel that way..." The girl began to cry. She ran towards her friends.  
Soul groaned. He hated this. He hated to see people cry. His meister, Maka walked toward him "You know, you don't have to be so harsh." She told him. "  
"What else could I have done? I don't feel any attraction toward her, so the alternative would be lieing and unhappiness." He replied.  
"Oh comeon, baka. She was pretty cute, Soul" Maka replied, tapping his head with her book.  
"Not as pretty as you, bookworm" he replied.

2  
Soul and Maka sat on their couch, Maka leaning into soul's arms, her head on his chest. The TV was on, but the two were really just talking and laughing. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Soul groaned "If that's Blair, then you know where the key is!" He shouted. Spirit walked into the door. "What the hell are you doing to my darling Maka, octopus head?!"  
Soul smirked "We're cuddling, what the hell does it look like?!"  
Spirit went berserk "How dare you talk back to me Evans! I'm her father and-" he was cut off by Soul muttering "You're a terrible father to the woman I love, get the hell out" Spirit was about to retort, but decided against it.


	3. Chapter 3 poll

Chapter 3 poll

What should the chapter 3 theme be?

1.) Amnesia

2.) Slender

Give me ideas, but no holidays/Christmas, I'll write that closer to Christmas


	4. 2 and a half: random little things

Chapter 2.5: random little things

1: Sleepless night  
Soul!  
Mmm...?  
Get up!  
...Do I have to?  
Soul, are you drunk?  
No, just tired from the 2 hours of sleep I got  
Why didn't you sleep more?  
Gee, I dunno. Well, lemme think Blackstar called me at two am, I had to take the call outside into the cold so I wouldn't wake up my beautiful meister and get a dictionary rammed into my head, not to mention I had to buy more cat food for Blair and supplies for your birthday. So, Maka I can be exausted if I want.  
Soul...  
What?  
Did you just call me beautiful?  
Yes

2: Cuddling  
"Soul!"

"Soul!"

"SOUL!"  
"What is it! I'm trying to beat gannondorf!"  
"You do know the power went out right?"

"Damnit Soul!"  
"What?"  
"The power went out, and my loving boyfriend wasn't there to cuddle me to sleep!"  
"J...jeez sorry Maka."  
"Hurry your ass up! I wanna cuddle!"  
By the time the power went on, there was an excess amount of cuddling happening.


	5. Awkward moments

Chapter 3: awkward moments  
(A/N: IM NOT DEAD, JUST LAZY AS ALL HELL, also my other fics will be coming eventually, but this is more fun)

1. Requests(Soul)

He hated them. Oh boy, did he hate them. Soul Eater Evans hated every single little shit who thought that they could sepparate him with his Meister.  
"Soul!"  
"What?"  
"You're gripping my boobs really tight as if you're remembering something unpleasant!"  
"I am"  
"What is that?"  
"The fact that our shredder is broken, well that and the fact that you're complaining about me grabbing your boobs"  
"Meh" *smack* "who said I was complaining?"

2. Requests(Maka)

It was actually kind of depressing. Now that Soul was a death scythe, the amount of requests he got doubled. These little bitches were trying to steal her partner of 8 years, and boyfriend of 2. Of course, he had a shredder that he used, but still.  
"Soul..."  
"What is it Maka?"  
"Promise me that you'll only love me"  
"Maka, the only other girl I'll love will be in ten years, and she'll call you mommy"  
"...you do realize how cheezy that was, right?"  
"That was my aim."

(part one)  
(A/N:I...must...quit...doing these! I need to write something kingdom hearts or Zelda!)

"...Liz"  
"What is it Maka?"  
"Has soul been acting weird lately?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well when ever I mention my boyfriend, he gets all grumpy, then goes into his room and locks the door"  
Liz smirked at hearing that  
"That's exactly what you did 3 months ago when Soul was dating someone!"  
"S-so?"  
"Jeez, if you can't figure it out, reread those cheesy romance novels that Tsubaki got you for Christmas"


	6. A continuation

Jealousy(part two)  
"W-what do you mean?"  
Liz smirked at her  
"If you don't know, I'm not telling you"  
"Why not?"  
"Figure it out yourself, bookworm."

And so started the 2 month period where Maka tried to decode Liz's words.

-Maka and Souls appartment, 2 months later-

Soul was watching a movie on the couch, petting Blair in her cat form.  
"Something wrong Soul-Kun?"  
"...Kinda."  
"Tell everything to Bu-chan!"  
"Well, Maka is on another date, and she still hasn't gotten the message."  
"You mean how you're in love with her so deeply that you asked me not to shove my chest in your face?"  
"Yes..."  
"If you two do get together, I wanna name your children!"  
Soul went blood red "Ehh..."  
"I'm just kidding Nya!"  
The sound of Maka's key in the lock altered them both.  
The door opened, and in stepped a sobbing Maka.  
(Mwahahahahaha you'll have to wait till chapter six for the continuation!)


	7. The future

Soul blinked his eyes open sleepily. His head ached. Groaning, he attempted moving from the bed, only to be stopped by a sleepy voice so cute that it had to be either of two people.  
"Soul...Don't go...I'm gonna be cold if you're not here..."  
Soul identified the voice as that of his meister, Maka.

Glancing at his clock, Soul shook her awake "Maka...it's 7:00...We have to wake up Soka."  
That certainly woke her up, as she jumped out if the bed towards the room of their 6 year old daughter. Soka, a little blond girl with crimson eyes came out of her room "Mommy!" Soul smiled and picked their daughter up "Maka, go make breakfast." He said to his wife.  
Indeed.  
Life was good.


	8. Continuation pt 2

Chapter 6: continuation(pt 2)

Soul stared at his meister, who stared back. Blair hopped away to her cat bed. After several minutes of staring, Soul spoke  
"What the hell happened to you?"

Maka replied by running and hugging him "It was horrible! That jerk has been cheating on me for 5 months!" She exclaimed.

Soul smirked creepily "Another reason to kick his ass!"  
"Seriously? He's my ex, I can kick his ass myself" she exclaimed.  
"Maka, just let me do it. Nobody hurts my meister."

(Here it is, let me know if you want all the chapters of this particular thing made into a sepparate fanfiction)


End file.
